I Don't Need You
by SpeedbuggyBurrito
Summary: The Team notices that Wally has been forgetting about Dick to go spend time with Artemis, but when the bird's depression has gone to far, it's up to them to stop it. When all seems well again, a mission takes a turn for the worse, and a certain Red Hood steps in to control the chaos. BirdFlash, one-sided BirdSlash, BrotherlySuperboy, SpitfireBashing, DaddyBats!


**A/N: I was watching all of season 1 again...My feels were having a dance party in my heart. Especially during Failsafe. And when Dick went Haley's Circus and Wally called him. And when they met Gar for the first time, he seriously looked like their love child. And...I should probably stop now. Sorry. Anywho, this is set somewhere in the first season. Will be a multi-chapter. As a warning, there's some slight spitfire bashing so...don't get offended. Oh, and Supey being a little overly friendly in this chapter is brotherly and leads up to the plot so don't think of it as a shipping. Unless you dig it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

He was empty. Incomplete. Broken. Shattered. Desperate. Alone. He hadn't felt this way for a while, since when he was eight. He was thirteen now, and all of those hidden feelings of loneliness that he had locked away all those years ago were flooding back to him, crashing down hard onto his fragile heart and smashing it onto the shore. He felt like he wasn't whole. Like he was missing a very important piece. Said very important piece was lying on his back, sprawled across the couch in Mt. Justice's living room, with a blonde archer cuddling into his stomach. He had one arm behind his head, and one wrapped around the girl's waist, with a large smile on his face as he whispered sweetly to her. The archer giggled and replied quietly, making a pink tinge appear on the boy's face.

They didn't notice the distraught bird standing in the kitchen, watching the couple with a broken heart. He was deserted by his own best friend, abondened and kicked to the curb. His favorite speedster had tossed him effortlessly to the side for some girl. Dick never would have done that, no matter how pretty the girl was. He couln't just throw four years of friendship away like that, but appearently Wally could. Wally _did_. Without so much as an apology or a proper good bye. The whole Team, save for the new couple, had noticed Robin's depression immediately, as soon as it started, the day after New Years. The League members that had known him had noticed too, and most, if not all, had approached Batman about it. Kaldur was the first one to realize _why_ the bird was so sad, he had pieced it all together after watching the thirteen year old hold in tears when Wally cancelled their weekly sleepover _again_ to be with Artemis. The ginger had shrugged it off like it wasn't important, like it was nothing. To Robin, it was everything. That was evident in the small boy's face when he nodded and mumbled a 'maybe next time, right?' before quickly retreating to his room.

So now, as both Kaldur and M'gann watched their youngest teammate glare sadly at the touchy couple, it was clear something had to be done. They had to show Kid Flash that he had forgotten his best friend, and that said boy was taking the hit roughly. Maybe then would the colorful teen be happy again, smirk again, do his scary yet adorable cackle again. No one had seen his playful side for weeks, probably months now, and it hurt.

Superboy chose that moment to stride into the kitchen, oblivious to the tension that had set into the large room. He reached into the fridge and pulled out an apple, he had come to like the little red fruit, and stood by Kaldur, wondering what was so intresting that had caught his and M'gann's attention. They both were softly staring the solemn thirteen year old several feet infront of them, who was looking at Wally and Artemis with wide eyes. Robin looked so...porcellin like when he was sad, and the scrunched up look on his face broke Connor's heart. He didn't like that expression on his face, he hated it. He remembered again why the boy had been feeling so down for the last few months, and it caused the clone to practically burn holes onto the back of Wally's head.

How did he not notice that his best friend was so hurt? That he was the one hurting him? No one could be that stupid, right? He guessed Kid Flash was, because he didn't notice it at all. There was this huge, neon dancing elephant in the room that the speedster was completely blind to, and it angered Superboy even more. He bit harshly into his apple, the squishy fruit crunching helplessly under his iron jaw. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how. What did those idiotic teens do in those shows M'gann had been showing him? The girls would often make their boyfriends jealous when they weren't paying attention to them, but it usually backfired so Connor didn't think it was a good idea. Besides, Kid Flash and Robin weren't together, so it didn't work that way. But he could try it...just once to see for sure.

Connor walked behind Robin and casually threw an arm around his shoulders, offering him a bite of the apple. The movement caught Wally's attention instantly, like he had some radar that detected when somebody touched the bird, and caused him to turn slightly to get a better view of the exchange between the blue-eyed boys. Robin glanced up at Superboy with surprise written on his face, and hesitently uncrossed his arms to take the apple from his waiting hands. Robin maintained unsure eye contact with the clone as he slowly bit down on the apple's tender flesh and chewed, his adam's apple(see what I did there) bobbing as he swallowed. Robin offered the grinning kryptonian a tiny smile and thanked him. Connor nodded and asked, "Remember when you promised that you would teach me how to play...video...games?"

Wally's curious gaze turned into a suspecting stare as Robin raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "Yeah, I remember."

"Can we do that now? I have nothing to do today..." The clone questioned with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

_Tell him that you miss hanging out with him._

_ M'gann? What-_

_ Listen to her, Superboy._

If their leader said so..."And I miss spending time with you."

The reaction was immediate. Robin's covered eyes doubled in size, his lips falling apart in a classic 'o' shape, and a blood red flush spreading from his ears to his nose. Miss Martian was snickering behind Kaldur, who was chuckling and shaking his head in poorly hidden amusement, and Artemis had let out a small squeak of confusion. The best response had to be from the speedster beneath her though. His body jerked suddenly, and his arms flailed to grip the sides of the couch tightly. He shot up into a sitting position, nearly knocking his girlfriend over, and glared daggers into Connor's skull. Said clone was still staring at Robin with an excited and expecting gaze, and a face the young hero couldn't say no to.

"Oh-okay, Supey." He stammered, a grin making way onto his lips. "I have a ton of games in my room..."

That had been the first real smile the Team had seen what felt like forever, and it was amzing how blindingly bright it was. His dimples, his flushed cheeks, his pearly white teeth, everything about his smile made it impossible not to return it, but no one was really fighting against doing so. Except for Wally, of course. Hot, boiling anger was rushing through his pulsing viens as he watched Dick smirk at Superboy with that smirk that was usually reserved for him. Was Robin sharing his smirks with everyone now? What else was he giving to the clone that was usually just for him? Their Friday night sleepovers? Their Saturday morning pancakes? Their hugs and cuddles and post-mission embracing and high fives and...God forbid if he shared their brofists. Why was Connor taking an intrest in his bird all of a sudden anyways? He made it clear from day one that Robin was _his_.

He watched Dick take Connor's hand in his much smaller one and lead the clone towards his bedroom in the mountain, the bird talking fast in anticipation for their gaming session. Wally felt as if someone was stabbing his chest with a large, fiery sword that grabbed onto his heart and ripped it out, then forced him to watch them throw it at a wall repeatedly. His throaat seemed to collapse in on it's self, and it was difficult to breathe as he watched _his _Dick giggle at Connor and turn down the hall, dissappearing from his line of sight. Wally wouldn't let that stand. He wouldn't let some clone take his bird from him.

Aqualad and Miss Martian watched all of the emotions dance across the speedster's face as witnessed what was sure to be the start of Robin no longer needing him. Connor had done a nice job of distracting the Batman's protege and making Wally jealous, and it was almost wrong how much Kaldur and M'gann were enjoying it. But they were not just going to sit by and watch their youngest teammate crumble where he stood over Wally's obliviousness. They would fight to save the two's friendship because it was justified. Because they wouldn't let one of their friends abonden another. Doing so would be just as bad as putting a gun against the bird's head and letting Wally pull the trigger. They couldn't let their friend die like that.

But Wally could.

**A/N: I swear Wally isn't an asshole, there's a reason he's been so naive to what stupidity he is commiting. But ohhhhh shit that ending! Be afraid, my lovelies, be very afraid. The rest of the Team and Robin bonding will be next, Wally and Dick scene after that, and then some angsty feels after that. Then, after all of that awesomeness, I will give you some Jason Todd. This is our gift to you! :D Shamelessly used a Reach quote right there.**


End file.
